guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roleplaying character creation
Category:Guides Choosing a Primary Profession The most important decision you make will be what your primary profession is. You cannot change this later. More information on each profession, including attributes, skills, and miscellany, can be found on the professions page. There are more details about primary profession considerations on its page but briefly the main considerations are: *The primary attribute you will have *The armor you can have *What runes you can use *Your character's look and emotes Warrior "The mightiest of mighty, the bravest of the brave, the Warrior is the master of melee combat and heavy armor." Warriors are the tanks of Guild Wars. They can take damage very well, and they're fairly good at dishing it out. Most of their skills focus on causing damage, though some can cause some conditions, particularily deep wounds and bleeding. Pros: *Strongest armor in the game. *Warriors are popular in parties. *Armor crafting material is fairly easy to come by. *Easy to play successfully. *Great for beginners. Cons: *Very vulnerable to status effects. *Very common -- warriors are plentiful. *Very little tactical diversity. *Very equipment dependent; shields, axes, swords and hammers can all be used. *Not as high fashion as some of the other professions. Ranger "An agile and wily survivor, the Ranger specializes in archery, beast mastery, and attunement to nature." The Ranger is a great debilitator. While they don't do as much damage as Warriors or Elementalists, they can cause a variety of conditions. Rangers can stop casters from casting and the injured from running away, among other things. They can also set devastating traps that enemies can trigger, as well as cast nature rituals that affect everyone -- friend or foe. Pros: *Long range attacks keep you out of harm's way. *Skills that debilitate others are immensely valuable, especially in PvP. *The Ranger is one of two professions that can have minions, Rangers have a pet which unlike a Necromancer's minions, does not suffer from health degeneration. *Spirits such as Winter are highly valued in some areas. *Trapper teams are extremely versatile in most PvE situations, as long as there are no NPCs that need to be protected. If five rangers can't find a team, they can form their own team. *Increased arrow damage when attacker's position is higher than the target's. Cons: *To work at greatest efficiency, some rangers require pre-combat setup (preparations or traps). *With a few exceptions, Rangers are not searched for a lot when forming parties. Monk "The servant of divine spirits, the Monk uses prayer to protect, preserve, and restore the well-being of companions." Monks are great. Monks are great. Monks are great. This is not writer bias; it's merely that almost everyone (especially PUGs) needs a healer around, and the Monk is just that. Despite the obvious greatness of Monk healing, they're also rather effective at offense. Smiting monks can do serious damage, especially against the undead (of which there are plenty!). Pros: *Ability to heal. *Ability to remove condtions *Very easy to find a party. *Good vs. undead. *Equipment makes little difference overall. Cons: *Among the professions having the weakest armor in the game. *Your role in the party is more passive than an offensive class. You'll be busy, but you'll spend most of your time watching Health levels. *Armor material is somewhat more difficult to come by. *You'll be expected to have certain skills, so Monks must quest more than other classes. *Pressure; if you are the only Monk in a party everyone is going to want to be healed. In larger parties this can be a problem. Necromancer "One who has learned to draw power from blood sacrifice and communion with death, the Necromancer uses black magic to cast curses and raise undead minions." Necromancers are a powerful class. Their blood magic allows them to leech health from opponents to keep themselves alive. Their minions can be raised from nearly any corpse and can be quite powerful. They also have some great hexes, allowing you to cause all sorts of nasty effects on the enemy. Pros: *Arguably the best solo class in the game: you can heal yourself while damaging the enemy, and you can raise minions to help you. *Hexes allow you to cause damage to the enemy over time. *Extensive playing variety and flexibility. Cons: *Among the professions having the weakest armor in the game. *Rather difficult to play effectively. *Early on in the game, many groups don't recognize the value of a Necromancer in the party. Mesmer "The paragon of illusion, misdirection, and control, the Mesmer subverts the damage-dealing capabilities of others, manipulating their perception to achieve personal goals." Mesmer is an unusual, unique class in Guild Wars. Mesmers are the masters of hexes -- spells which last a sizable amount of time, either causing damage over time or damage whenever a condition is met. Their hexes cover all sorts of conditions, so the Mesmer has the potential to be the ultimate anti-Anybody, if they are so configured. Mesmers also have a unique attribute which allows them to cast their spells faster than others: Fast Casting. Only primary Mesmers get this ability. That said, Mesmer is probably the rarest primary profession in Guild Wars, though it's a common secondary. Pros: *Hexes are amazingly powerful if used correctly. *Mesmers are crucial in PvP. *Best anti-caster class. Cons: *Among the professions having the weakest armor in the game. *Very few area-of-effect spells. Mesmers are best against single targets. *Very difficult to play effectively. *Must specialize against certain builds to be effective -- "general" Mesmers are pretty average. Elementalist "The master of arcane lore and magical aptitude, the Elementalist calls upon the power of fire, earth, air, and water to obliterate enemies." Elementalists are far and away the best nukers in the game although they can also spike very effectively. Each element tends to focus on a certain style of play -- fire for direct damage, water for area-of-effect conditions, air for single-target damage and earth for support. Primary Elementalists can easily get the largest pool of energy in the game; their primary attribute, Energy Storage, increases maximum energy by 3 for each attribute level invested in it. This coupled with their energy-increasing equipment, Elementalists can often exceed 100 energy. Pros: *A lot of options and play styles with this profession. *Relatively straightforward to play. *Largest energy pool in the game. Cons: *Elementalists are pretty common (but not as common as Warriors). *Among the professions having the weakest armor in the game. *Certain enemies are strong against certain elements. If your elementalist is ill-prepared, he/she can be ineffective. *Male Elementists have a rather "intersting" dance sequence.(if that counts as a weakness) Choosing Appearance The appearance of your character has no statistical influence on the game. Keep in mind that you cannot change your appearance once you've finished character creation other than having the ability to buy armors that look different and dying them different colors. If you're interested in how your character may look in some of the different armor types available to your profession, you can check out the PvP character creation and experiment a bit. Choosing a Name North America and Europe * Maximum length 19 characters. * Must have at least 1 space in the name (not beginning or end) * Must have at least 3 characters (also implied by the previous rule) Japan Names of purely English characters follow the same rule as North America. Names of Japanese and English characters have to meet the following rules: * Maximum character limit is 16 (Japanese characters each count for 2). * Must use a minimum of 4 characters. * Must use at least 1 Japanese character. * Must not contain spaces * Must use only Japanese characters and English letters. Taiwan Names of purely English characters follow the same rule as North America. Names of Chinese and English characters have to meet the following rules: * Maximum character limit is 16 (Chinese characters each count for 2). * Must use at least 1 Chinese character. * Must not contain spaces * Must use only Chinese characters and English letters. Caution Players who create characters with obscene names (as defined by the EULA and decided on by the game's administrators) often find their characters deleted, or have their accounts simply banned for a time. Names can be changed, however not all players who use a bad name get the option of renaming it, so choose carefully if you plan to invest a lot of time in your character. If you're having trouble coming up with a name, there are many fantasy name generators available; a google search should give you plenty of results. A website for it http://www.gorskys.com.au/active/nickname-generator.php but have some obscene names/